


Goal

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Goal

Clint has a goal in life.  
To clear all the red from his ledger.   
He has a murky past.  
He has killed people.  
He feels too much.  
After Loki Clint's goal is to make amends.  
And he tries his best.  
Does what he can.  
He has a goal in his life now.


End file.
